Kris X Beta Masked-Man
This Is The First RolePlay With The Users Truth™ and Dream Chronicles. In one of Kris' travel across the alter universes, he arrived at one of the universes where he sensed a presense of intence evil . Kris: Hmmm... How should I start my search?... Maybe its better to blend in first. Chronicles he then meditates... and off he goes!! Beta M.M:It looks like an strange energy form has appeared in my domain I should go check it out.Truth Beta has gone out to Metro-City to check out the city Scene. BetaWhere are you? Aha over there! TruthBeta has found the being with the strange energy. Chronicles as soon as Beta M.M found Kris, the people around the city suddenly disappeared and the city is in total silence. Kris, on the other hand was gone also from where he was standing and was replaced by a cat, and its staring strait at Beta M.M. TruthBeta M.M was surprised at seeing what had happend around him he shocked but he didn't think about the disappearing people and focused on the cat. Beta M.M: What just happened where did everyone go? You had something to do with this didn't you cat Well you better bring everyone back be for I pwnd you up and down this street!!! TruthBeta M.M was feeling stupid so he picked up the cat to accompany him on an search through the city looking for life. Chronicles All a sudden it was already night time eventhough the sun was still up, and out from the darkness, a person with at tail in a big black coat appeared! Guy in big balck coat: Drop the cat!! Its my food!!!! I'll kill you if you dont do what i say!! TruthBeta M.M put down the cat and had drawn his sword. Beta M.M:If you want the cat come over here and take it from me! TruthBeta M.M gathered up all of of his strenght sending it all into his sword ready to strike. Chronicles The guy with a coat then whisled and a bunch of Human sized rat appeared and attack Beta mask man. TruthBeta M.M twitched his hand just once then said. Beta M.M:Slay Shinigami!!! You need to do better than that if you value your life! TruthAn powerful wave of life-force flowed off him in an omniderictional wave that destroyed everything around him that he wanted to hit he destroyed an couple of homes but that cat was unharmed.Beta went over to the man in the coat to question him. Beta M.M:Who the shell are you and what do you won't with the cat? Chronicles The Guy in the coat appeared to be a big human sized rat. As the big coated rat slowly disappears the cat talked to Beta M.M. Cat: You are not as evil as you think Beta Mask Man... Why do you do this things? TruthIn disbelief he stumbled backwards. Beta M.M:W-what are you and why do you won't to know about me? *Groans* if you must know Cat I'm not evil I just punish it in my own way plus I have big plans for my Shinigami's true form.Wait and how do you know my name and why did that dream eater turn into an rat? TruthKnowing that there was something wrong he prepaird for an attack. Beta M.M:Are you freinds with Gen'yū Kurotsuchi? Because I might have to kill you if you are. Cat???: What you see is not always what you get... I'll give you a choice Stop being evil now or ill be the one to stop it! Beta M.M:I'll take your not with the Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency but you seem powerful none the less so I take it you might be the one that travels into other worlds my guess you would Have to be Kris Stunn?Right? Not an dream eater...but if you think I'll stop trying to accomplish my ultimate goal you dead wrong now slay Shinigami!!! TruthBeta M.M know that he was not ready to fight him until Xepher was fully under his control but he had to. Beta M.M:So just like all worlds this one is just an dream an lie so I'll rid this world of all lies since thaat's all it is so die kitty cat!!! Kris: Sui Generis Manipulation !! Chronicles At the begining, when kris meditated he transformed the whole city into a dream and then retreated back to the dream realm. The Kris that beta mask man saw was just a created version of Kris and he already know where Beta Mask Man was, he was just pretending that he didn't know anything. It was also during that time when Kris used his Absolute embodiment to embody the conceptual charateristics of BMM as well as his abilities and used the Sui Generis Manipulation to finish BMM. Kris: You could have been a great hero like Marvel. TruthKris thought that he killed Beta but he did not for it was an clone. Beta:Marvel?He was my brother until he betrayed me and locked me away inside the book of infinity.We were great heroes but now I've taken the quick path to justice Control.But you do not have to worry you'll be dead sooon because Shinigami doesn't only allow me to exist in an other world while being in this one it allows me to control all who posses the Raikiri and you are now one of them sincee you copied me fool!!Now die!!! TruthBeta had used Shinigami's effect on the world but Kris escaped out of range of the mind well but now all time is still Kris has no escape he must fight Beta but Sui Generis against Sui Generis who will win? Chronicles What Beta Mask Man did not know was that Kris is Immune to his control due to his ability Status Pocket and all the explotion was redirected to him by the Pearl of the Orient (Omniversal Redirection ) Kris: Close, but no dice!! Truth Beta's control doesn't affect Kris but one side effect of the Raikiri is that all owners lose their souls until the seal is broken but would Kris be able defeat Beta under influence of the reflection world spell or will he go insane under all of the illusions? Beta:Your still under my spell no matter what...you have an lot to learn because even if my mind control doesn't affect you my reflection world seal will. Truth Beta disappeared into an diamond dust mist and left a mask in his place. Mask:Hey kid wear me! Category:Roleplay